sailormoonphilippinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:New Users
It had been said on your talk pages pero welcome po sa SailorMoon Philippines Wiki. Masaya pa kami lagi kapag may mga bagong users sa wiki namin. Sana po ay masayahin kayong mag libot at mag contribute sa wiki na ito. Pero bago po kayo mag contribute nang kung ano o kaya ay mag-edit ay sana po i-check nyo po muna and standards o rules nang wiki na ito. User Pages Ang user page po ay ang unang page na makikita niyo sa profile ninyo. Dito niyo po ilalagay lahat nang information tungkol sa sarili ninyo. Well, this is basically a free-for-all . You can post anything you want. Puwede din kaong mag post nang kahit ano kahit na hindi related sa Sailor Moon, as well as FAN-ART However, kailangan niyo talagang i check muna ang wiki standards para malaman ang lahat nang condition nang wiki na ito sa pag e-edit at pag co-contribute. Wala po kaming kahit na anong rules tungkol sa kung ano ang impormasyong ilalagay ninyo sa inyong User Page. No explicit stuff. Pero binabalaan po namin kayo na huwag ilagay ang private information, just for security, okay?? Thanks. :) Talk Pages/Message Wall Sa talk pages po, dito kayo makakapag discuss nang kung ano mang nasa isip ninyo. Some suggestions, comments, questions. etc. No need to get nasty, iwasan po ninyong maka offend o insulto sa kapwa user. Keep it clean. You can also chat with online users if you want. Talk pages can be both in a page and in the user's profile. Talk Pages On Pages I know this sounds confusing pero ang ibig pong sabihin nito ay yung mga talk pages sa isang article o page . Dito niyo po mailalagay ang kahit na anong discussion na gusto niyo tungkol sa article. Talk Pages On User's Profile Ito po ang uri nang talk pages kung saan puwedeng makapag usap ang dalawang user. this is also called Message wall. you can also use chat. though, KEEP IT CLEAN po. :) Information Para naman po sa mga impormasyon na ilalagay niyo sa mga page o article, we request po na sana ang mga detalyeng ito ay FACTUAL o makatotohanan. No concepts or possible theories. kung meron po kayong imormasyon na di kayo gaano sure o kaya ay ito ay questionable pa. Maghanda nalang po kayo nang back-up na reliable source. But you may share that info in your blog. You can create a blog in your profile. Talk Boxes Ang talk boxes ay ang mas mainam at malinis na paraang gamitin kung makikipag usap ka sa isang tao sa kanyang message wall o kaya ay kung may sasabihin ka sa talk pages. Pero hindi po namin kayo pinipilit na gumawa talaga nang talk box, nasa inyo na po yun kung gagawa kayo. Ang template po ay nandito for all to use. If you need help, contact our administators or the founder. Kung meron po kayong mga tanong, mag mensahe lang po sa mga admin o sa founder para mas mainam. Thank you ulet sa pagsali sa SailorMoon philippines Wiki. WELCOME. Have fun-editing. NOTE: Kapag gagawa po kayo nang pages, kung maaari po ay gawin ito mostly tagalog puwede po haluan nang english pero sana ang majority language ay ang FILIPINO para naman po maintindihan nang filipino fans especially nang mga bata. (no offensement for what i said) Category:Help